


Я знаю

by underdog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Philosophy, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ждал его. Он ждет. Он всегда будет ждать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я знаю

Смерть... Такая быстрая, такая лёгкая, такая желанная.

И невозможная.

С этой мысли начинается каждый его день, с ней продолжается его бессмысленная жизнь. Большую часть действий он совершает механически. Он не робот, но его сердце и душа безоговорочно скованы льдом. Не льдом равнодушия и беспристрастия, вовсе нет. Этот холод сохраняет и оберегает то, что ему дорого. Тех, кто ему дорог.

Шестнадцать столетий... Ни один человек не сможет представить себе, какой это колоссальный промежуток времени, что бы он ни говорил. Каждое мгновение, каждую секунду он проживал это время. Проживал в надежде, что однажды всё изменится. Изменится в лучшую сторону. И каждый вечер жизнь утверждала обратное. Бродя по узким улочкам, по широким проспектам, он уже рефлекторно вглядывался в лица людей. Скучающие, грустные, озабоченные делами... Знают ли они, кто он? Догадываются ли, кто дарит им свою печальную улыбку и лёгкий кивок головы, словно старым знакомым?

Мальчик, рождённый стать легендой.

Юноша, на чьих плечах покоится судьба великого королевства.

Мужчина, в преданности которого не сможет засомневаться даже самый отъявленный скептик.

Старик, чьи глаза всегда кажутся такими до боли знакомыми...

Мерлин.

Для тех, кто знает, это имя всегда будет ассоциироваться со всем самым светлым и чистым, что только может существовать на земле. Что когда-либо только существовало на земле.

И именно он кличет к себе смерть.

Каждую ночь, глядя на звёздное небо через окно своего скромного жилища - он никогда не искал роскоши для себя - юноша тихо шепчет о том, как он устал... Как же сильно он устал... Одна-две блестящих крупных горьких слезинок оставят на его лице след куда более глубокий, чём всё то время, что он провёл, проводит и будет проводить в ожидании. В ожидании длиною в бесконечность.

У бессмертия свои недостатки.

Вечная жизнь - вечная боль. Вечная боль - вечная жизнь. Это замкнутый круг, одно без другого невозможно. В его жизни.

Солнечные лучи упрямо атакуют его каждый раз. Ещё один день. День, который он проведёт в ожидании. Так же, как и все предыдущие и все последующие. Иначе нельзя.

Его походка, забавная, слегка подпрыгивающая, напоминает о тех далёких временах, когда он шагал плечом к плечу с величайшим королём Прошлого и Грядущего. Каждый раз новый маршрут. Он исходил этот город вдоль и поперёк. И будет делать это снова. В конце концов, у него предостаточно времени на это занятие.

Сколько он уже живёт здесь? Два, три года? Сбился со счёта. Уже давно. Он исходил всю Великобританию, как называют эти острова сейчас. Альбион, как называет эти острова только лишь он один.

Хранитель времени... Да, пожалуй это подходит для него. Он прожил каждую секунду, каждое мгновение этих столетий. Видел многое : счастье, спокойствие, войну, смерть... Время шло, люди менялись. Мерлин оставался самим собой.

У него больше нет друзей, нет родственников, нет знакомых. Всех их похоронила в своё время жизнь, оставив его совершенно одного наедине со своим ожиданием. Наедине со своей болью. Есть только одно место, которое неумолимо преследует его. Куда он возвращается каждый раз.

Авалон. Десятки, сотни, тысячи людей проходит мимо островка, не обращая на него внимания. Для них этот клочок суши не имеет никакого значения.

Для Мерлина он значит всё.

Изо дня в день он приходит на берег Авалонского озера и садится на грязную скользкую мокрую траву, словно на лучший из ковров. И ждёт.

Ждёт, что однажды на воде вновь объявится деревянная лодочка и поплывёт прочь от вечно окутанного туманом острова, поплывёт навстречу к восходящему солнцу и силуэту человека с вечно опущенной вниз головой.

Солнце скрывается за горизонтом. Пора идти на ночлег. В пустую, бедно обставленную квартирку, в которой обитает только он и тишина. Бросив на очертания колыбели Артура Пендрагона прощальный взгляд, маг тихо шепчет своё "Я ещё вернусь" и медленно бредёт домой.

Его слова, подхваченные вечерним ласковым ветерком, стремятся через водную гладь. Ничто им не помешает. Ни встречный холодный, пронизывающий насквозь ветер, ни густой плотный туман, ни сама жизнь... Тот, кому адресовано послание должен его получить.

<center>***</center>

Нынешний вечер выдался спокойным. Стоя на берегу у самой воды, Артур глубоко вдыхал вечерний воздух. И улыбался.

Мир уверенно стоит на своих двоих. Он видит это.

Его имя всё ещё помнят. Он чувствует это.

Он сам ещё очень много значит для одного-единственного, но самого лучшего человека из всех. Он понимает это.

Приятный шелест ласкает слух и слегка треплет его светлые, как сам рассвет, волосы. _Я ещё вернусь..._ В уголках глаз собираются слёзы, которые он не спешит смахнуть. Они значат слишком много, чтобы рушить их священность своими прежними предрассудками.

_Я знаю, Мерлин... Я всегда это знаю..._


End file.
